Journal
by CelestialSpiritRegulus
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi "You are so easily becoming the center of their worlds. And here I am , making a fool of myself for wanting so badly to be the center of yours." 1827. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Full Summary

FULL SUMMARY

Hibari hated herbivores as much as he hated crowds, and he DESPISED Sawada Tsunayoshi for being one. Well, that's what he thought. Until one day he actually finds himself falling for the young Vongola Boss in training. Hibari would never CONFESS, bloody hell no!, NOT IN A MILLION YEARS. The VERY thought that he was in love with the herbivore was already a MAJOR pain in his ass. So, in order to keep his sanity intact, Hibari decides to keep a JOURNAL (as suggested by Kusakabe) , where every day, he writes things about Tsuna and the many ways he wanted to confess his love to him. But it's not long before Hibari develops a monopolistic desire for Tsuna and is driven to eliminate anyone or anything that dares take him away from Hibari.

Tsuna also begins to realize that he has some hidden feelings for Hibari after seeing that there was such a gentle side to him. Hibari's journal is now filled with naughty things he wants to do with Tsuna. And as they spend time together, they become closer and it's getting harder, and harder for Hibari to control his desire now turned lust for Tsuna's body. With Tsuna feigning indifference, Hibari doesn't know how long he's control is going to last before he finally gives in to the temptation. Will Tsuna confront his own feelings? Now that he's finally friends with Hibari, Tsuna just can't risk destroying their relationship. And what will happened to the two of them when Tsuna DISCOVERS Hibari's journal and reads every single thing his aloof Cloud Guardian has been writing about him?

CONTINUE READING. AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 1

Ohayo minna-san! Hisashiburi!

I know it's been a long time. But now I'm back with a 1827 fic. I've been into yaoi lately and you know KHR has a LOT of male characters. Hibari and Tsuna are absolutely cute together, don't you think? Tehehehe XD. The perfect seme and uke in my opinion.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Reborn. Sheesh. Everybody knows that already.

Please T.T Review. I really appreciate it. Tell me what you think about the story. If you have any suggestions feel free to tell me. :D

* * *

My name is Hibari Kyoya.

People around me always seem to react the same way when I am near. The dull and impassive look in my eyes that are always so devoid of any kind of emotion drove people away. I'm used to it, it's not like I want to socialize with them anyway. Talking to others, pretending to like them when the truth is I actually don't is a pain in the ass. I see through people and that is probably the reason why I'm so poor at making friends. I always end up saying what I really want to say and they ALL leave me. Not a single one of them stayed. I don't particularly like being honest but LYING was actually more annoying than telling the truth so I chose the latter. I was amused at how loneliness took a toll on me. You could say I grew twisted as the years go by because I developed a fetish for anything even REMOTELY related to violence. And thus, a deadly and murderous aura has shrouded my entire being ever since then. I hate crowds, I always have, always will. Growing up, I was a hard child to raise and my family had a difficulty putting up with me. No one knew what I was thinking, my face was a mask of nothing. No one TRIED to understand me, they gave up because it was futile to do anything. I was violent most of the time and got into trouble often. But I've got to give them some kind of appreciation, a trophy, a certificate or something because they never gave me away. After everything, they still accepted me, no, no, more like they TOLERATED me. Oh..and there are only TWO things in this world I really treasure. My tonfas and a little yellow bird, that looks like a chick called Hybrid. He can sing and fly. It's annoying, but I haven't killed him. I am apathetic and my patience is thin. I don't feel concern, I don't feel anything. Am I human? What is wrong with me?

Damn, idiotic HERBIVORES. Crowding together again like the pathetic lowlifes they are. I grunt at their worry-free expressions, makes me want to rip their throats out and their bubbling laughter that almost seems to never stop. God ... they are the most SHALLOW of human beings, they laugh at practically every little thing. As I pass by, they make a path for me to walk through, the apologetic looks on their faces told me they FEARED my very presence. I scare them too much, they can't even stand to be around me for long.

_Hibari-san is kind of cool right?_

_I know...but he's super scary. _

_Yeah..too bad he was actually my type._

_What! Really? _

_Shhh. He's going to hear. _

Fools. Walking down the hallways, anxious herbivores avoid glancing my way, they disperse to other places to avoid getting beat up. Well... that was the most REASONABLE thing to do. If you were smart, if you had any kind of mind at all, then running away would be the only thing left for you to do. Then, suddenly, I heard a voice at the far end of the hall...

_COME ON YOU TWO. DONT MAKE SUCH A FUSS. YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IF HIBARI-SAN SEES US RIGHT?_

As I kept walking my heart was thumping inside my chest, hammering inside my rib cage like it wanted to go out. My heart beat escalates, I pick up my pace but not enough to make people notice. I clench my fists as I trudge along. What was this feeling? It's annoying. Why is my heart beating so fast? As soon as I saw him, the particular herbivore that got on my nerves more often than I usually allowed and who constantly paraded my thoughts at night it was annoying as hell, I stopped dead in my tracks. I should just kill him right now. I should just finish him off and get it over with.

Sawada Tsunayoshi

_MA, MA, GOKUDERA. YOU DONT HAVE TO BE SO MAD. IT'S NOT LIKE TSUNA WAS TOTALLY CLULESS ABOUT IT. NE, TSUNA? _

The baseball idiot Yamamoto Takeshi is as stupid as ever. Probably getting more stupid every day.

_SHUT UP, YAKYUU-BAKKA! I'M SORRY, JUDAIIME, MY APOLOGIES, YAMAMOTO SAID IT SO ABRUPTLY. I'LL BE SURE TO PUNISH HIM. _He glared at Yamamoto. _PROPERLY._

The Italian man Gokudera Hayato, swore profusely but exhibited a profound loyalty for Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Ah. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Short legs. No athleticism whatsoever. Bad grades. TOTALLY. The epitome of UNATTRACTIVENESS. But strangely, in some odd vague way, I AM attracted to him. Why? I don't even know. Well, his brown caramel eyes almost seem to melt when he's happy, his auburn hair is soft and silky though I have never actually touched it, and most of all when he smiles, I think it's the most angelic thing I have ever seen, my stomach flips and it leaves me breathless though I try not to show it. This person, as clueless, as stupid, as idiotic as he was, was my Achilles Heel. But he doesn't seem to notice it. Well, that's expected, he's a herbivore after all.

_PLEASE YOU TWO. HIBARI-SAN IS GOING TO COME FOR SURE. _

I approach them, menacingly, Sawada Tsunayoshi flinches instantly as if sensing my arrival and whips around to face me but the sudden movement makes him trip and he slams against my chest. This is my first physical contact with him where I'm NOT trying to bite his head off. He was skinny, I could easily wrap my arms around him. Is the Akambou starving him to death? What is this extraordinary feeling? I won't kill him yet so I can find out. _ .Thump. _What the hell is happening with my body? Should I hug him? No, no, that would be bad, hugging him would be inappropriate so I grabbed his shoulders. He froze when I touched him, fear and apprehension plastered clearly on his face.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, do you so badly want to die?" My voice was like acid. I should be kinder to him. But how? this was the only way I know how to interact with him.

"Hieee! Hibari-san!"He tried to break contact by pushing himself away. I release my hands and so he falls to the floor with a thud.

"Teme! Don't touch Judaiime with your filthy hands!" Gokudera barked at me his fists clenched, always ready for a brawl to prove his unending loyalty towards his so called boss.

"Come on, now Gokudera. It's not like Hibari meant any harm." Ever so enthusiastic and always on the positive side of things Yamamoto tried to soothe Gokudera's nerves. Seeing the two of them together this way and around Tsunayoshi is unnerving. It makes me want to kill them both at this very spot. Tsunayoshi, was still on the floor, paralyzed, unable to say anything. _Cute. _No. Stop. You can't think that way. Should I just finish him right now? Yes, I should. Maybe it will rid myself of all these stupid feelings of uneasiness. No, no I shouldn't. Let him live his miserable , no good life.

"Hn. Herbivores. I'll let you go for now." I left but not before giving Tsunayoshi a look. What kind of look exactly? Well, I don't know. I may never know for sure. And so I disappeared from their sight. My heart trembling and at the same time aching. _I should have treated him better. _

Tsuna's POV

He left. Hibari-san left without doing anything. Thank goodness! My life is saved! But what was that look he gave me just now. It almost seemed gentle. I didn't know Hibari-san could make a face like that. I'm glad I got to see it.

"Judaiime. Are you alright? Here let me help you?" Gokudera-kun offered me his hand and I took it. I was back to my feet again. But thoughts about Hibari-san wouldn't leave my mind. I guess I'm just thankful he didn't bite me to death . He must be in a good mood.

"It's great right. We're okay. I thought we were goners the moment I saw Hibari walk right towards us." Yamamoto just laughed it off, like he always does in situations like this. But Yamamoto was right, we were certainly goners the moment Hibari-san saw us goofing around like that. But why? Somehow, we're alive, no bruises, no broken bones, nothing.

"Aho! Stop being so optimistic about everything, yakyuu-baka!" Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto. But Yamamoto doesn't mind getting yelled at, especially if it's by Gokudera . Oh right. _They were dating. _Well, I was suspicious about the two of them because they tend to run off on their own and they never tell me where they're going. Well, Gokudera makes up some lame excuse but he's blushing scarlet red all the way to his roots it was obvious he was lying. As for Yamamoto, he doesn't say anything but I get it. I may be a bit slow but I knew there was something going on with these two for a while now.

"But you love me right Gokudera?" Yamamotot took on an affectionate tone and brushed himself against Gokudera. _So Yamamoto knew how to flirt too. _Gokudera-kun, who was conscious of my prescence smacked Yamamoto on the head.

"S-shut up! Moron!" Gokudera -kun avoided Yamamoto's eyes embarrassed about this whole situation. But he was as red as a tomato so maybe he did have some degree of affection towards Yamamoto. "We're being disrespectful to Judaiime. Bakka!" Gokudera glared at Yamamoto. " I apologize for his idiocy and tactlessness Judaiime!" Gokudera added. I sweatdropped. How on earth did Yamamoto fall for someone like Gokudera? They're complete opposites.

"It's fine. Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto. Let's just go. Before Hibari-san changes his mind and comes back." The three of us left for the cafeteria to buy some snacks. We just had our lunch but somehow our encounter with Hibari-san made us all hungry. Hibari-san wouldn't leave my thoughts. That gentle look on his face was unreal. Is he not feeling well? No, no, I'm sure that's not the case. Then, what? _Why did he gave me that look. That gentle look that somehow made my heart flutter for a moment._

* * *

Hibari's POV

An exasperated sigh escaped my lips. This is annoying. I suddenly have the urge to kill someone. Should I call in Kusakabe and beat him up. Well, that's certainly a good idea. But that would be too easy. I rake my fingers through my hair to get some composure. Calm down, this is nothing. That herbivore is just playing tricks with your head. Yeah, that's it. That's probably it. I_f that's the case then why don't you just go ahead and put him out of his misery. _For some unknown reason, I can't. I slam my fists on my desk, now I'm mad. I'm fuming with anger. I don't understand this. What's happening to me? This is the first time I've EVER in my entire life felt this way. What exactly did that herbivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi do to me? I grab a pencil from my drawer. I want to hear bones snapping. But this will do for now. I broke the pencil into two, imagining it was somebody else's arm.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK

_Kyo-san! I'm coming in. _The door opens and Kusakabe enters the room. There was a vase on my desk with newly fresh flowers, I threw it at Kusakabe but he crouches down and it misses. A look of alarm flashes on his face but it was just for a moment. He recovers instantly.

"Kyo-san. I will have that replaced immediately." Kusakabe has certainly gotten used to my abusive and violent nature.

"Kusakabe, come here." I ordered.

"Yes, Kyo-san." Kusakabe was beside my desk in three long strides.

" Do you have a girlfriend?" My face was dead serious. Kusakabe blinked at me, surpised at my sudden interest about his love life. "Are you mute? Answer me. Before I lose my patience." I added in a cold monotone. I took out my tonfas, ready to strike if he doesn't say a word in 3 seconds.

"Errr…y-yes. I do have o-one. " Kusakabe answered, slightly blushing from the embarrassment. He clearly didn't expect me to ask this kind of question. Kusakabe avoids looking directly at me. I grin. What an idiot fool he is.

"How do you feel about her?" I continue my interrogation on him. Kusakabe wanted to ask me something but he didn't dare to.

"Well, how do I explain this, Sir. Umm…. I get really nervous when she's around, my heart beats so fast it's feels like it's going to stop, and…err…. She's always on my mind I guess." Kusakabe struggles to find the right words. I lunge at him and I smack him on the head with my tonfas. He's sprawled on the floor, writhing in pain. A trickle of blood flowed from his nose.

"Why? Why do you feel those things?" I grab his shirt and I hoist him up. My eyes were burning with rage. The murderous aura surrounding me must be so overwhelming. Kusakabe didn't dare look me in the eye. I shake him violently to make him answer.

"I-It's because, I- I love h-her." Kusakabe finally answers in a low voice. I drop him and he falls to the ground. Love. A human emotion. Is it possible? Someone like me…am I capable of falling in love? No. Bloody hell. Am I in love with that herbivore? His eyes, his scent, the way he moves, I remember all of it. I remember all of HIM. So, does that mean I love him? Conflicting thoughts were swirling in my head. I pace back and forth. Trying to clear the turmoil inside of me. By now Kusakabe has somewhat recovered. He sits up, wipes the blood of his nose with his sleeve and eyes me curiously.

"Kyo-san. Pardon me. But are you-"

"No. Don't say it!" I glare at him and that's enough to shut him up. "How do I get rid of it?" Kusakabe hesitates to answer. "Speak!" I ordered.

"You can't get rid of it, Sir. If it has already happen, then there is no turning back." Kusakabe is really annoying me right now. What does he mean by there's no turning back? Should I hit him again? No, that would probably kill him. If I want him to keep talking I should spare his life a little longer. "Love. Is a very mysterious emotion. Yes, it truly is. But it's something that comes only once in a lifetime. You can only truly love someone ONCE. And that's it. "

If I admit my feelings, will they go away? But how would that stupid herbivore react? As stupid as he is who knows what he'll say. If I confess my feelings would he turn me down? Of course he would. Perhaps he has someone he likes. But even if that's the case who would want someone like me to fall in love with them. Should I just tell that bastard herbivore Sawada Tsunayoshi how I REALLY feel about him? If he rejects me right away how would I feel? Somehow that thought made my chest tighten. I can't confess to him, not right now, maybe not ever. But I have to do something. I have to pour out my feelings before I lose my sanity. But how?

"It's making you crazy, right Kyo-san? Perhaps it is unrequited love then. That's the most painful kind of love." I glare at Kusakabe. "I'm right. But knowing your nature, you can't confess to her right?" Her? What is this idiot thinking. _Oh right. _ He doesn't know. But Sawada Tsunayoshi being a guy and all complicates things a whole lot more. Then am I a….homo? I have no qualms about homosexuality. People can do whatever the hell they want. Be a homo, I don't care. But being gay MYSELF, how does that make me feel? Wait, am I undergoing some sort of identity crisis, maybe? That must be it, I'm not in love with Sawada Tsunoyoshi. I'm just confused. It's just hormones. _Just give up already. _

"If you can't confess Kyo-san. Then why not keep a JOURNAL." Kusakabe has the most absurd ideas. I'll kill him later. A journal?but that's a herbivore thing. I'm not THAT desperate, I'll just have to hold out a little longer. A Jounal? Really? Is he insane? There was no way in hell….

"It will help you control your feelings. A lot of people do it." Yeah…but they're herbivores. There's a world of difference between me and them, moron. But I DO like to write, in my spare time, at home when I'm not out killing someone.

"No one will read it but you Kyo-san. " Yes. That's right. Privacy. That's what I need. I just need to think this through. But ….am I REALLY, POSITIVELY, 100%, sure that I'm in love with that herbivore. Just thinking about that idiot makes my heart race. So maybe…that IS the case.

"I'll think about it. Now get out of here before I bite you to death." Kusakabe got out without another world. I sat back comfortably in my swivel chair. Damn you herbivore. This is really annoying and totally messed up.

Hn. A journal, huh.

* * *

So what did you think? Don't forget to review.

Really, Hibari? No qualms about homosexuality?

PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL GLADLY ACKNOWLEDGE IT!


	3. Chapter 2

Ohayo minna-san! The Second Chapter is finally here!

I want to thank Antlersmoon18 and FallenxLinkin for reviewing. Thanks guys. I really appreciate it. I know Hibari is a lot meaner in the story but he's sort of OOC too. Anyway, just stay tune, many more things will happen.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Sheesh. Everybody knows that already.

Please don't forget to review everyone!

* * *

Tsuna's POV

Ugh. Finally the day has ended. I'm so exhausted it seems as though all the strength has been drained out of my body. I don't even have the energy to haul myself out of the door. I'm so screwed with Reborn again tonight. Ugh! I'm dead!He's going to blow me into oblivion when he sees how badly I scored in today's surprise pop quiz. There was dead silence all around me. I suddenly realize that I was the only one left in the room. How troublesome….that means I'll have to lock up by myself. Where are Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto anyway? Wait, don't tell me they ran off again. Sheesh, those two. What are they doing right now? Can't it wait till they get home? I stretch my arms to get some life and feeling into them because they felt like dead weight. My butt is swollen from sitting in this chair all day it feels as if it weighed a hundred pounds. No use complaining about it it's not like anyone's here. I force myself to stand up and began closing all the windows. When I was done with that, I grabbed my bag, got out and closed the door. I don't have a key, oh well, that's not my fault. I descend the stairs and then retrieve my shoes from my shoe locker. When I got out of the building, the sky was a haze crippled with golden orange. Just outside the gate I saw Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto waiting for me bickering like they always do. I wave at them and Gokudera-kun immediately senses my presence. He sees me and drags Yamamoto by his arm and they both approach me.

"Ohayo, Judaiime! "

"Yo! Tsuna!"

"Where were you two? I was all alone in the classroom…." I didn't mean to sound a little bit annoyed but somehow it just came out that way. Gokudera-kun instantly feels sorry and an apologetic look is plastered on his face. Yamamoto is just scratching his head trying to avoid my gaze. Where the heck did they run off to? There was an awkward atmosphere that hung in the air above us. Gokudera-kun's face was flustered with a faint shade of red. _He's blushing!_ Now I'm really curious. What the heck were they doing without me?

"I'm terribly sorry Judaiime. " Gokudera-kun's eyes were downcast and his voice was low. "But it was this idiot's fault!" He pointed one finger accusingly at Yamamoto like he just committed murder. Yamamoto just blinked and wrapped his arms around Gokudera-kun's waist. Gokudera-kun struggled to break free but Yamamoto's hold was securely fastened around him and he wouldn't budge one bit. It was like being hugged by a piece of heavy metal.

"Sorry Tsuna…we got a little carried away…" Yamamoto began to apologize and it was his turn to blush scarlet red. _Wait! Just hold on a minute! Don't tell me they did THAT! _All sorts of indecent thoughts swirled inside my head. _No. No. They couldn't have! Well, not in school! _" We'll make it up to you some other time, ne? But today, can a borrow Gokudera for a little while?" I just gape at the two of them suddenly Gokudera-kun elbows Yamamoto HARD in the gut and Yamamoto stumbles to the ground squirming in pain. Sigh, What am I going to do with these two?

"I already said forget it, Yamamoto! What if something happens to Judaiime! You're really an idiot ! Can you think straight for once!" Gokudera-kun yelled at Yamamoto enraged. Yamamoto stands up wobbly after Gokudera-kun's blow knocks hi m out for a moment. He stands behind me and Gokudera-kun flinches.

"How can you be so cruel Gokudera! " Now, Yamamoto was sounding like a baby. I sweatdropped. " Eventhough I love you and you said you loved me too." Yamamoto droned on. Really? Gokudera-kun said I love you to Yamamoto? I wish I was there when THAT happened.

"Shut up Yamamoto! You bakka! " I sweatdropped again. Now, Gokudera-kun is denying it.

"Ma, ma. You two. Stop it. It's okay Gokudera-kun you don't have to worry about anything. Go have a date with Yamamoto and have fun okay? Yamamoto take care of him. " I push Yamamoto beside Gokudera. Gokudera-kun looks so embarrassed right now I wanted to capture this moment and remember that look on his face. Yamamoto winks at me grateful for my support.

"Thank you, Tsuna!" Yamamoto says enthusiastically putting his arm around Gokudera-kun's shoulders.

"Are you sure Judaiime? What about our Math homework weren't we supposed to do it together?" _Oh right! I totally forgot! I'm so stupid! What was I thinking!_

"I can manage it somehow. I have Reborn at home…." _No! No! I don't want to be alone with Reborn tonight!_ I swear when he sees that test he's going to massacre me. But I can't deny these two their alone time. So I'll just have to bear with it.

"I'm not even going to bother with Math. I'm not smart like Gokudera." Yamamoto said in a carefree way. _Yamamoto! How can you be so casual about things like that! _I'm totally screwed tonight!

"Idiot! Do you want to fail that badly!" Gokudera-kun reprimanded him. Yamamoto just laughed. After saying their goodbyes, with Gokudera-kun bowing to my feet at least a dozen times, both of them head off. When they were out of my sight I fished my Math text book out of my bag but my fingers grasp nothing. _Crap! I left all of my books inside my desk._ Somewhere in my head an unknown voice that sounded like Reborn's said, _Dame Tsuna! No-good Tsuna! _I had no choice, I had to go back and get it. It's a little dark outside now, and there must be no one inside the building at this time so I'm kind of hesitant whether to go back or not. The school seemed to have an eerie feeling to it when night time came. I took my first steps towards the entrance door, this was not a time to be a wimp, if I forget my text books it will be like over kill when I get home and face Reborn. With that, I enter the building again and an ominous feelings builds up inside me.

_I'm alone. There is no one here. No need to be scared. _

* * *

Hibari's POV

I was in the herbivore's classroom and I was sitting on his chair. My face was buried on top of his desk trying to inhale the remaining scent of HIM that was left lingering though it was very faint. It has been an hour since classes ended for the day. Before I came here I saw the herbivore just outside the school gate with his two idiot friends. He must be on his way home by now. I open the herbivore's desk, and instantly there was an onslaught of his aroma coming from inside his desk. That fool wouldn't bother to wear any kind of perfume on him, and I must admit this was not some kind of perfume I smell. This is HIS scent and I'm trying to breathe in the most of it. Doing this is kind of perverted, but I was never really a person who cared about anything, so this was new to me. _Is this what they call stalking? Am I some kind of stalker? _Although I'm feeling some level of excitement from this I can't help but feel embarrassed as well. I flip his text book open and skim the pages. He flunked every test and there were some crumpled sheets in between some of his text books. _Am I really in love with you?_ Well, it's pretty obvious now that I'm doing this sort of thing. Once again I let my mind slip into semi unconsciousness. The rest of the afternoon I've been having absurd fantasies about that idiot herbivore.

"_I'm home Tsunayoshi!"_

"_Welcome back, Hibari-san. Let me take your coat."_

"_What smells so nice?"_

"_Dinner, of course." Tsunayoshi stood on tiptoe and kissed Hibari full on the lips. Hibari was not surprised or shocked with his sudden action and instead kissed his lover back passionately as they stumble towards the living room. Hibari and Tsuna were locked in each other's embrace as they kiss breathlessly on the coach. Grasping for air, both of them broke the kiss for a moment and stared at each other's eyes._

"_Hibari-san…."_

"_Tsunayoshi…."_

"_Hibari-san….Hibari-san…" The image of Tsunayoshi starts to cripple then ultimately fade. Hibari is stunned. Where was his lover? _

_TSUNAYOSHI!_

HIBARI-SAN!

My eyes snap open and they refocus. Standing by the door was the herbivore. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Almost instantly my chest tightens at the mere sight of him. I give him a cold stare and he steps back terrified at my gaze. _Keep it together. _My expression softens a bit, and Tsunayoshi takes a courageous step forward. _What is he doing here?_

"What are you doing here?" I said in a monotone.

"_I'm supposed to ask you that Hibari-san. What are you doing here? And wait, is that my chair you'r e sitting in?" _Tsuna thought._ How was he going to get out of this ugly situation? _

"Eto…. Hibari-san….What exactly are you doing here? "An innocent look was plastered on that herbivore's face as curiosity got the best of him. I glare at him and he flinches his fear like a neon sign hanging above his head. It was impossible to miss.

"I asked you first, herbivore." The same monotone. I propped my elbow against my chin on top of his desk my eyes expectant for an answer.

"I came to get something I forgot. It's inside my desk." Tsunayoshi said hesitantly. I open his desk once more for the second time.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"M-math text b-book." Now he's stuttering. Don't be afraid, can't you see it in my face that I don't want to hurt you? _Easy for you to say. _ I want him to come closer. To see his face up close like I did earlier this afternoon. _So tell him, tell him to come closer._ Easy for you to say.

"Here." I throw the text book at him, with a short distance between us, only a couple of meters, he's likely to catch it. The text book sails the air, Tsunayoshi attempts to catch it with his arms extended but he misses and the text book lands in front of him. _Hmm…I was wrong. _Embarrassed, he picked it up immediately.

"Eto…Hibari-san…" Tsunayoshi comes closer. _He came closer!_ Now standing beside his desk, he fidgets with his fingers as he clutches his textbook against his chest. I gaze up to his orange brown caramel eyes. My heart feels like it's going to burst. "Ano…why are you sitting in my chair?" He asks suddenly and I'm taken off guard. _Calm down. _

"No particular reason herbivore." I said trying to avoid direct eye contact with him. Tsunayoshi sits down on a chair beside me. I was hyperventilating from the inside. Ohhh…why is he suddenly so daring to make a move on me? Is he not scared anymore? Why am I so happy about this?

"Hibari-san…you're pretty lonely….." He said, with his eyes down cast he looked like he was about to burst into tears any moment from now. Huh? What is he saying?

"_Uwahhh! What am I saying! Get the heck out of there before something terrible happens." Tsuna's thoughts were racing. But he seemed compelled to be there, somehow, something is stopping him from leaving. But what is it?_

"You always seem to be by yourself…." _Pity._ Is that what this is?

"So?" I hate being pitied on especially by herbivores like him. _But he's not just some ordinary herbivore. _

"And what is it to you herbivore? Why do you care?" I sounded hurt and somehow in pain. There was no anger in my voice, which surprised me. Tsunayoshi's eyes suddenly found mine and he seemed to be boring holes into my soul.

"It just makes me feel sad…somehow…I wish I can save you from the loneliness. But I can't. I'm just no good after all." My eyes widen for a slightly but the moment passed quickly he wasn't able to witness it. Somewhere deep inside my heart, I was touched at what he said. I didn't know my heart was this fickle.

"I'm used to it…."

"Eh?"

"The loneliness… I grew up in it after all…" I smiled a little. Tsunayoshi was shocked. He stared at me for a long while. "What?" I asked him. It was his turn to smile and he smiled a wide smile.

"Hibari-san! You smiled! I saw it! You did! But only a little bit though. Here let me help you…" He suddenly comes closer, too close. His face was inches from mine. We were practically breathing the same air. He put a finger on my lips. Something in me jolts. "Yours lips should smile….all the way up to your ears…" He giggled. "Like Yamammoto's.." It was an insult being compared to that baseball idiot but I was happy. Tsunayoshi cupped my cheeks and stretched them, while at the same time giggling to himself. "Loosen up your muscles Hibari-san…" I stare at him and he stops whatever he was doing. There was silence between us. He must have thought I was offended because he withdrew his hands and apologised.

"Don't…"

"Eh?"

"Don't apologise…"

"Oh…Well…then…I'll get going Hibari-san.." Tsunayoshi was about to turn and leave.

"Herbivore…do you have someone you love?" I didn't meant to ask him that. It just came out all of a sudden.

"Eto….someone I love? " He hesitates to answer. My heart anticipates for his response. I just stare at him coolly. Looking like I'm not going to be affected by whatever his answer will be.

"Kyoko Sasagawa….she's in your class right? Is she the person you're in love with?" I didn't want to dig into his personal life but I had no choice. I remember sometime back there were some talk about how he abruptly confessed his love for Sasagawa and after that got into a fight with Mochida from the kendo club.

"No."

"No?What does that mean?"

"I'm not in love with Kyoko-chan! She's just a crush." He said rather defensively. Is he being honest with me? _Maybe, maybe not._

"What difference does it make?" I'm annoyed right now. Are they not the same? _How do I really feel about you?_

"They're different. So….different. Hibari-san." There was some kind of intensity in his eyes. "Have YOU been in love before Hibari-san?" _If only you knew…._

"Before? No. At the moment, maybe." It was the closest I could get from ever telling him my true feelings.

"Really?" He seems shocked but his expression was dark. "Lucky girl." He says almost wistfully. _You don't know anything. I want to tell you, but would you listen?_

"Go home, herbivore. " I said in a dismissive tone. He says his goodbye and leaves but before he disappears from my sight he looks back once and the expression on his face is unreadable. Then he was gone.

_Tsunayoshi….._

* * *

Later that night….. Tsuna's POV

Uwahhhh! I can't move. Reborn tortured me for hours after seeing my test result. It's almost midnight, I'm beat and I want to go to bed. Reborn fell asleep right after he beat the living daylights out of me and I ended up doing my Math homework all by myself. I was so sure I'd fail again. Sigh. I crawl in bed and sort out my thoughts. Although my body was screaming in pain, that wasn't my primary concern at the moment. Right now, my mind is filled with images of Hibari-san! I can't believe I actually got to have a normal conversation with him that didn't involve violence. Somehow I'm confused. My impression of Hibari-san is changing. Is that a good thing? When I touched his face earlier it felt good because it was so soft and satiny. Now that I think about it, Hibari-san is kind of handsome. A lot of girls would be crazy about him if he wasn't so unsociable. Forget, mysterious and oddly terrifying in a cool way like Gokudera-kun. Hibari-san's aura was full of killing intent no one would dare cross his path. Given that circumstances fan girls would surely be driven away by his mere gaze.

"_Herbivore…do you have someone you love?"_

Oh yeah…he asked me that. I didn't want to panic in front of him in fear that it might set his mood off so I answered as calmly as I can. Good thing I made it out of there alive.

"_Kyoko Sasagawa….she's in your class right? Is she the person you're in love with?"_

Hibari-san also asked about Kyoko-chan. Why is he so concerned about my love life all of a sudden? There were lot of questions I've been meaning to ask him but I just didn't have the courage to say them. If I did, would he have answered? He might get annoyed and hit me in the head though.

"_It just makes me feel sad…somehow…I wish I can save you from the loneliness. But I can't. I'm just no good after all."_

Did I really tell him that? Well…..Hibari-san is always by himself, always alone, always separating himself from the company of other people. I must have thawed a small portion of his ice cold heart because after that he smiled. Yes….THE Hibari-san smile. It was a faint smile but it definitely was a smile. I'm sure of it. Okay…I've decided…I'm going to do everything to see Hibari-san smile again.

_But what if it gets you killed, dame Tsuna!_

Again, with that Reborn voice inside my head. I guess I'll think about that when it happens. I yawned and I was slowly losing consciousness.

_Hibari-san…._

* * *

That same night….Hibari's POV

Hn. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Why do I go through such lengths for you?

I can't believe I'm doing this. I have second thoughts about this whole Journal thing. But stupid Kusakabe actually went to a bookstore and bought me one. I'll just have to push through with this after all. I was sitting in the living room sipping green tea while waiting for sleep to grab hold of me. I glance at my wall clock, it was well past midnight. Surely, that herbivore must be sound asleep at this hour. Staring at the blank pages in front of me I began to ponder. Images of that herbivore swirl inside my mind. It was annoying as hell but by now I have gotten used to it I'm not bothered anymore. Love, huh? Did I know that I was capable of feeling such an emotion? The old me would have deemed it impossible. I'm not exactly a changed man. I am the still the same as I was yesterday or the day before that. But that herbivore has awoken a strange, unworldly sensation in me that I never knew I had before. So, am I really in love with that herbivore? Maybe, I am. What am I going to do? I mean, I have to do something. Be friends with him? That's never going to happen. I can try, and see what happens. Then again, maybe it's just a waste of my time. Would he accept me? Just seeing him from a far is enough for me. But do I want more? Again…my mind slips into semi consciousness.

"_Hibari-san….you're late. Did something happen at work?_

"_We had an emergency meeting. I'm sorry. You didn't have to wait for me." Hibari wrapped his arms around his lover's waist locking him into a sweet embrace. _

"_Tsunayoshi…." Hibari whispered into his lover's ear. _

"_Hai, Hibari-san?" Heat and tension is building up between them. It's not long before either one of them breaks and surrenders into the temptation. _

"_Do you love me?" Hibari asked and afterwards licked the inside of his lover's earlobe causing the younger man to moan in pleasure._

"_Y-yes…" Tsunayoshi's voice is muffled against Hibari's lean chest. His knees buckle and are about to give out beneath him but Hibari supports him pinning him to the wall._

"_How much? Tell me how much you love me?" _

"_I love you so much….so much I could die…" With that, Hibari crushed his lips against his lover's firm and plump one's. He ravaged his lover's mouth as Hibari thrusts his tongue inside Tsunayoshi's sweet cavern. Tsunayoshi was being swept away the kiss. Hibari's tongue, hot, wet and deliciously sinful was exploring the very inside of his mouth. The image of Tsunayoshi cripples and fades. Hibari is left alone dazed wondering where his lover was._

I wake up. Panting and breathless I try to gain my composure back. I grab a pen and begin to write wiping the sweat off my forehead with my free hand.

**I don't know why I feel this way or when it started. Loving you is the most familiar thing in the world. I can no longer remember a time when I didn't love you. I just don't know how to approach you or interact with you like everybody does. I'm afraid that you'll hate me when you find out the truth. Will you be able to love a monster like me? I fantasize about you and how our life would be together, forever in each other's arms. It's just my wishful thinking, but that's all I can do. **

**Sawada Tsunayoshi. What exactly have you done to me? I'm so hopelessly in love with you. But your too stupid to realize that. I'm so angry at myself for not treating you better. I'm jealous of Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi for being so close to you. I'm selfish, that's the kind of monster I am. Someday…I don't know when, but someday, you will love me and till that day comes I will continue to love you. You'll probably be oblivious to it though. No matter…. Be stupid…I don't care.**

** Hiibari Kyoya**

* * *

Hibari: Am I a stalker?

Me: Sure you are Hibari…

Hibari: Hn. How annoying.

Hahaha. PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE.


	4. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Chapter 3 is finally here!

Thank you FallenxLinkin, xXnazaraXx, Muso Suzu and Orithyea for reviewing. I really appreciate it and I'm sorry if I've made so many mistakes in the previous chapter I'll try my best to make it up to you guys. I'm planning to create and OC and add her to the story. I want to know your opinion whether this is a good idea or not.

NOTE: The first part of this chapter will be Tsuna's POV and the rest will be Hibari's.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Reborn. Sheesh. Everybody knows that already.

* * *

The next morning in school….Tsuna's POV

I end up walking to school alone, for the first time in a long time because Gokudera-kun called in sick early this morning. Honestly…those two…would it kill them to have just a little bit of self-control. I'm also wondering where the heck Yamamoto is right now, is he sick too? What? Does that mean they did IT all morning? Wait, why do I know all of these things anyway? I push those kinds of thoughts out of my head. Well, it's not like it's impossible for two guys to do that sort of thing. I've read all about it in a yaoi manga somewhere I don't remember when exactly. But those images are still so vivid in my head I get embarrassed just by thinking about them. How exactly do you put THAT thing into some other guy's- Oh my god! Stop! I rake my fingers through my hair to get some composure back in me. I've never been serious about anything in my life, I'm just no-good Tsuna after all, so I find it really hard to keep calm most of the times. I should stop thinking about Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto, whatever they do doesn't concern me. They're going out after all, so I can't meddle into their affairs even though I'm their friend. Wait, am I jealous of the two of them? Well, I AM happy that they've finally confronted their feelings and started dating, but somehow deep inside, a certain part of me is envious of the two of them.

"_Herbivore…do you have someone you love?"_

Hibari-san asked me that question yesterday, I panicked in the inside but I controlled my expression despite being so nervous I could have been sweating bullets. I didn't want him to get mad at me for saying the wrong thing. My answer was no. Well, I didn't lie, I don't really know what being in love feels like and when Hibari-san asked me what the difference between love and a crush was I couldn't give him a reason, I just told him they were different…SO different. My heart races whenever I think about Hibari-san and that's been bothering me. How do I REALLY feel about him? Come to think of it, I don't know. My head is confused right now, my first impression of Hibari-san is slowly fading because I know and I somehow feel that I'm missing something. There was a part of himself that he has locked up away all this time and I want that part of him to open up to me. I'm so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't notice I had already arrived at Namimori Middle. There are a lot of students at the gate just chatting and loitering around, maybe the bell hasn't ring yet. All of a sudden I feel someone's hand on my back, when I turned around Yamamoto was smiling at me but he looks so tired and beat up there were bags under his eyes he could use some more sleep. _What in the world happened to him? _

"Y-Yamamoto, what happened to you?" I asked, my voice was dripping with worry. _Did Gokudera do this to him? _The two of us walk together towards the entrance, he still hasn't answered me and when I looked up to see what kind of expression he had on his face, I saw RED. Yamamoto is blushing like mad. If you didn't know him you probably would have assumed that he was groped in the train or something like that. So they DID do it last night? Maybe all the way till morning, that must explain why he lacks so much sleep.

"Gokudera hates me now, Tsuna…" Yamamoto hung his head. _Eh? _What exactly did Yamamoto do? Wait, don't tell me he OVERDID it last night. God… those kinds of thoughts again. I can't relate to them at all because I don't have personal experience. I gulp…_God no._

"Did you have a fight, Yamamoto?" Well, it's not like they ever stop fighting. More like, their fights have gotten worst lately, more violent in Gokudera-kun's part. We were in front of our shoe lockers now. Yamamoto is undeniably silent, dead air hung around him, it was so unlike his character. He looks so sad and devastated you could see it clearly plastered on his face. But come on…Yamamoto…he's making it look like someone just died. He should just cheer up a little.

"I didn't mean to hurt him, I thought he was ready… I mean…I prepared him well…I think." I stare at Yamamoto and blink at him in amazement. I could feel blood rush up to my cheeks. I buried my face in my hands so that he couldn't see how embarrassed I was. God Yamamoto…don't talk about those kinds of things to other people, especially to me. "Sorry…Tsuna…I thought you should now…" Yamamoto said finally sensing my embarrassment. We exchanged the shoes we were wearing with the shoes that were in our shoe lockers and Yamamoto and I were about to get going when I heard the murmurs of other students. Yamamoto and I turn around and see Hibari-san coming through the entrance, without a word, everybody makes a path for him to walk through .

_Ugh. Hibari-san's here. _

_He's so scary right. Gosh I don't want to be anywhere near him._

_Me too. Would it kill him to smile a little?_

You guys don't know anything about Hibari-san. _Am I any different? _ Surely, I'm like them, but I don't see Hibari-san that way. He's actually a gentle person, I want others to realize that. Hibari-san catches my eye but it happened all of a sudden so I avoided his stare and looked away._ I shouldn't have done that. _ He kept walking, he passes by me and Yamamoto. Yamamoto smiles at him but he ignores it. Yamamoto has somewhat recovered from his earlier mood and is now brimming with happiness. Hibari-san was almost out of my sight. I should do something but what? If I call out his name would he turn around and face me, would he acknowledge me or would he keep on walking as if he heard nothing? _I should try and see what happens. _No, wait…I'm just going to embarrass myself. It's too late for that now.

"Hibari-san!" I called out. He stopped walking but didn't turn around. "Ohayo!" How will I know what he's expression is if he doesn't turn around for me to see it. What if he's frowning, what if he's so annoyed at me right now he might never talk to me ever again. Ugh. So many what ifs. Hibari-san still hasn't responded to my greeting. I wait for him to greet me back but the longer the seconds tick by I suddenly think it's impossible for things to turn out the way I want them to be. _I want to be closer to you. So, can I?_

_Did Dame-Tsuna just greet Hibari-san?_

_Huh! Does he have a death wish or something?_

_If that's the case, it's better to be get hit by a truck. _

I'm waiting Hibari-san. He's just standing there, people are staring at him, staring at me, he ignores them, I do too. Yamamoto remains clueless as ever beside me. Is it really hard to say? _Ohayo. _Can you not say it? I clench my hands to prevent them from shaking. Yamamoto notices and puts one hand around my shoulder to calm me down. _I'm so stupid. _

"O-ha-"

ANNOUNCEMENT! T THIS IS A MESSAGE FROM THE PRINCIPAL. HERE WILL BE A GENERAL ASSEMBLY OF ALL STUDENTS AND FACULTY AT THE GYM AFTER FIRST PERIOD.

_Oh man…the principal's speeches are so boring. _

_We should just pretend to be sick and go to the clinic._

_What, are you studpid? The school nurse will find out right away. _

_Let's go hide somewhere then._

I take my eyes off Hibari-san for a moment and he disappears. I'm so disappointed. Well…what was I expecting it's not like we were friends. Although it hurt my heart to admit it, Hibari-san is just my senpai and I'm just his underclassman. _Is that all there is to us? _Ugh. I've gotta stop thinking about him.

"Tsuna….did something happen between you and Hibari?" Yamamoto asks. I just shake my head, he seems to understand that I don't want to talk about it so he just let it slide for now. On our way to the classroom, Yamamoto resumes talking about Gokudera-kun. It turns out, both of then stayed at Gokudera-kun's place last night, and ended up doing what I thought they were doing. Yamamoto overdid it and they kept on going till dawn. Yamamoto was kicked out of Gokudera-kun's apartment in the morning after Gokudera-kun apparently broke up with him. We reach our classroom and we sit down on our seats. I sigh. I'll let them deal with their own problems. The only thing on my mind right now was Hibari-san.

_Does he hate me now? –_

* * *

A little while later….Now finally …..Hibari's POV

He greeted me. I'm happy that he did but I'm pissed at myself for not being able to mouth the words to greet him back. Well, I was about to, when that damned announcement cut me off. I'm in the reception room, just sitting on my swivel chair trying to sort out my thoughts. Hibird sits on top of my head probably dozing off. Seriously, I should have said something to that herbivore. Just a simple 'Ohayo' would have been enough. I wonder why I wasn't able to say it sooner. What is that herbivore thinking right now? Is he mad at me because I ignored him earlier? He must have been disappointed. Would he try again tomorrow? Maybe he's thinking that I'm giving him the cold shoulder so he might not want to try again. Ugh! This is a hopeless situation. Why am I worrying over it when I know it has already happened? But I have to admit it….I was overjoyed…but he just said it so abruptly my brain just couldn't register it properly. I couldn't hear my own thoughts over the sound of my own heart beating erratically. My door suddenly opens and Kusakabe steps in. I'm annoyed at him for forgetting to knock. He dares to barge in on me like this.

"Do you know how to knock?" I said in a cold manner. Kusakabe seems to have realized his mistake and was about to step out again when I stopped him. "Forget it. Close the door." It's just troublesome to have him start over so I just let it slide for now.

"What is it?" I ask coolly. Hibird stirs and eventually wakes up on top of my head. I hold out my finger and he perches quietly on top of it. Kusakabe waits for the right moment to speak

"My apologies Kyo-san…but we should probably get going…the general assembly will be starting soon." Oh…that. Stupid assembly ruined my chances with the herbivore. The hell if I'm going! Kusakabe refuses to look me in the eyes and instead bows his head to avoid my eye contact. What happened to this idiot? Well, it's not my business so I should butt out of it. It's not like I care anyway and I should probably go to the assembly, maybe I'll sneak a glance at the herbivore while I'm at it. God…what is happening to me… my personality's all messed up now. Should I ask for advice? Who the hell, in their right state of mind, would give me advice? I look at Kusakabe, he was looking at something on the ceiling.

"Listen, Kusakabe. Can I ask for some advice?" I decide to be straightforward about it. Kusakabe blinks at me, finally looking me in the eye, he's too surprised to utter a word. At least blink, idiot.

"A-Advice…about what Sir?" Fool, don't pretend that you don't now. This is getting me nowhere. My stomach is doing somersaults I'm actually feeling nauseated. What the hell am I getting nervous for! Nothing shows on my face so there's nothing to worry about.

"I want you to tell me what I should do to make the one I love fall in love with me." There I said it.

EH?

"K-Kyo-san…don't tell me…you're asking for love advice? " Kusakabe was startled by his own words. Did it surprise him too much? Kusakabe was staring at me his eyes wide with anticipation.

"I guess. I am." I sighed. Kusakabe seems overjoyed at my newly found trust in him. It doesn't mean anything but I'll let him think whatever he's thinking. I don't want to burst his bubble. Guess, I do care for this idiot, a little. Hn. Not that I'd ever admit it to his face.

"Well Kyo-san…For one thing, you can't use force or violence…" Idiot….I know that already. If I knew that would work I would have tried that from the beginning. I'm not totally clueless you know. Even I know that. "You just have to be nice, Sir." Kusakabe added now settling into the sofa.

"How exactly do I do that?" I give him a quizzical look. He ponders for a moment.

"Hmm…we might have to get rid of your violent nature, Sir…" he said while staring at the ceiling. I slam my hands on the table, Hibird flies away. I don't know where he's gone to, guess he'll come and find me later. Change? Well…I did think of that. But to have someone else say it, gets on my nerves.

"If you truly love that person then you have to be willing to make some sacrifices, Sir." Kusakabe said. His tone really irritates me. Ugh. God…I want to punch him in the face. No. No. Calm down. Didn't you hear what he just said? Punching him wouldn't be a good start, now wouldn't it?

"Okay. What else?" I was impatient. Impatient for that herbivore to love me. He said he hasn't fallen in love. So…I will do whatever it takes to be his first and his last love. _Impossible. _

"That's it for now Kyo-san." Kusakabe looked at me as if he was examining me from the inside out. "By the way…did you write on the Journal I gave you?" Oh… I totally forgot about that thing. But yeah…I wrote on it last night….I think.

"Maybe."

"That's great. Kyo-san." Kusakabe's face lit up. Ugh. I don't want to talk about that stupid Journal right now, I'll worry about that later.

"We should get going…" I stood up and head for the door. I close my eyes for a moment. Don't let anyone notice that you're losing it. Calm down.

"Hai, Kyo-san.." Kusakabe opens the door for me and we both step out.

* * *

In the corridors….Still Hibari's POV

A long line of freshmen and sophomores were heading for the gym. I search for the herbivore, but there were too many of his kind, that my eyes were actually lost trying to look for him. The sophomores were still too far back and the line moved grudgingly slow. Pick up the pace, herbivores. My patience is wearing thin. Keep it together Hibari. I could see the starting line of the sophomores approaching, the last of the first year students were outside already heading for the gym, my eyes dart around but the herbivore was nowhere to be found. I grind my teeth together, annoyed that I had to try so hard just to catch a glimpse of that stupid, no-good herbivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kusakabe clears his throat beside me.

"Smile, Kyo-san. Your loved one maybe watching." Kusakabe blushed slightly. Now I regret asking him for help.

"I doubt it." I clench my fists together trying to control the anger that was about to burst out inside of me any moment from now. _Where are you? _Finally I see him, his auburn hair and soft caramel brown eyes were the most familiar thing in the world for me. Kusakabe sees a shift in my expression and eyes me curiously. As if to say, _Is this the same person?_ Everything around me seemed irrelevant except for only one person. The herbivore notices me and is shocked of my presence. Our eyes meet and we stare at each other for a long time. The herbivore must have gotten embarrassed at some point because he eventually looks away, his cheeks tinted with a slight blush of red. Finally, he is in front of me but he was moving away fast, because the line moved rather quickly now. I only have a moment to spare and I decide to do it. Sawada Tsunayoshi looks me in the eye, his caramel eyes melting into mine. He must have been disappointed when I didn't return his greeting. Is it too late?

"O-Ohayo!" I said suddenly. Everyone's eyes were one me. The line stopped for a moment. Kusakabe and the rest of my men were looking at me with puzzled faces. I turn to look at the expression on the herbivore's face. His eyes widen in shock, but he was smiling at me. A part of my heart longed to touch him. Thank God…my feelings reached him. The line moves again and he passes by me. The only thing I could see was his back facing towards me.

_Who was Hibari-san referring to?_

_Could it have been Dame Tsuna?_

_Dame Tsuna? That's impossible….._

The herbivore disappears from my sight. I could finally relax. No one dared to criticize me of what I just did. My men must be itching with curiousity. There was chaos inside my head. Kusakabe stands in front of me. I glare at him and push him out of the way.

"I'm proud of you Kyo-san…."Kusakabe whispers towards my direction. This idiot is getting comfortable around me. I'll have to teach him a lesson later.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Annoyed. I was definitely annoyed.

"You were nice to him." Something inside of me jolts. _I….was…nice to him?_ But that was just a greeting? Well, I guess, Kusakabe knows who it is now. He better not tell or I'll bite him to death.

"But…Kyo-san…I never thought someone like him was your type…." I nudge him on the ribs and he squirms but recovers quickly.

"Shut up. Not a word." I warn him. "Not a single word… or else." Now, I'm threatening him.

"Hai…Kyo-san…"

* * *

In the corridors….Still Hibari's POV

A long line of freshmen and sophomores were heading for the gym. I search for the herbivore, but there were too many of his kind, that my eyes were actually lost trying to look for him. The sophomores were still too far back and the line moved grudgingly slow. Pick up the pace, herbivores. My patience is wearing thin. Keep it together Hibari. I could see the starting line of the sophomores approaching, the last of the first year students were outside already heading for the gym, my eyes dart around but the herbivore was nowhere to be found. I grind my teeth together, annoyed that I had to try so hard just to catch a glimpse of that stupid, no-good herbivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kusakabe clears his throat beside me.

"Smile, Kyo-san. Your loved one maybe watching." Kusakabe blushed slightly. Now I regret asking him for help.

"I doubt it." I clench my fists together trying to control the anger that was about to burst out inside of me any moment from now. _Where are you? _Finally I see him, his auburn hair and soft caramel brown eyes were the most familiar thing in the world for me. Kusakabe sees a shift in my expression and eyes me curiously. As if to say, _Is this the same person?_ Everything around me seemed irrelevant except for only one person. The herbivore notices me and is shocked of my presence. Our eyes meet and we stare at each other for a long time. The herbivore must have gotten embarrassed at some point because he eventually looks away, his cheeks tinted with a slight blush of red. Finally, he is in front of me but he was moving away fast, because the line moved rather quickly now. I only have a moment to spare and I decide to do it. Sawada Tsunayoshi looks me in the eye, his caramel eyes melting into mine. He must have been disappointed when I didn't return his greeting. Is it too late?

"O-Ohayo!" I said suddenly. Everyone's eyes were one me. The line stopped for a moment. Kusakabe and the rest of my men were looking at me with puzzled faces. I turn to look at the expression on the herbivore's face. His eyes widen in shock, but he was smiling at me. A part of my heart longed to touch him. Thank God…my feelings reached him. The line moves again and he passes by me. The only thing I could see was his back facing towards me.

_Who was Hibari-san referring to?_

_Could it have been Dame Tsuna?_

_Dame Tsuna? That's impossible….._

The herbivore disappears from my sight. I could finally relax. No one dares to criticize me for what I just did. My men must be itching with curiosity. Hmmm….somehow I get amused by that thought. There was chaos inside my head right now. Kusakabe stands in front of me. I glare at him and push him out of the way.

"I'm proud of you Kyo-san…."Kusakabe whispers towards my direction. This idiot is getting comfortable around me. I'll have to teach him a lesson later.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Annoyed. I was definitely annoyed.

"You were nice to him." Something inside of me jolts. _I….was…nice to him?_ But that was just a greeting? Well, I guess, Kusakabe knows who it is now. He better not tell or I'll bite him to death.

"But…Kyo-san…I never thought someone like him was your type…." I nudge him on the ribs and he squirms but recovers quickly.

"Shut up. Not a word." I warn him. "Not a single word… or else." Now, I'm threatening him.

"Of course…but Kyo-san…pardon me for being disrespectful…Sawada-san is…" I glare at Kusakabe menacingly. This shuts him up. Don't piss me off or I will kill you. Literally.

"Hai, hai, Kyo-san….I understand. Next time lets work on your anger management. " Kusakabe says enthusiastically.

"Don't push your luck."

* * *

An hour later…after the assembly…Still Hibari's POV

I was able to sleep though the whole thing. When I opened my eyes, I was in the reception room. Kusakabe must have put me here. I sit up and stretch my arms A yawn escapes my lips. There was something wrapped in plastic on top of the coffee table in front of me. It smells good. I inhale its scent. Bread? Beside it there was a booklet. I open it and I immediately recognize Kusakabe's messy hand writing. Hmmm…impressive. Did he do all of this by himself? I begin to read the first page.

**Dear Kyo-san, **

**This is a handmade booklet I made for you last night. I apologize for my penmanship, and I hope you are able to understand what I have written here. This booklet contains specific instructions on how to properly deal with your feelings. I think that you've probably realize, that it is too late to turn back now. Truthfully, Kyo-san, I didn't think that it was possible for you, considering your nature, to ever feel this way for anyone. I apologize for that, it seems that I have underestimated your capacity to feel. Please remember that I had not known that you were in love with Sawada Tsunayoshi and I **

What the hell is this? That idiot….though I feel a little grateful for this…I'm annoyed by the fact that he underestimated me. How do I thank him for this? Hmmm…..by not beating him up that's for sure. Anyway, I'll just keep on reading for now.

**Step 1: Smile and Be nice**

**I know that you'll probably have trouble accomplishing this Kyo-san. But please bear in mind that if you continue showing your violent nature towards the person that you love. Eventually it will drive them away. So do your best to smile when they're around. But don't fake it, don't ever, ever fake it. That person will sense it right away. Be honest as possible, think of happy thoughts, do whatever it takes just don't lose your temper. If you smile to your special person often, then eventually your feelings will reach that person. **

**NOTE: Please…I beg of you. Patience is a virtue I know you don't have, Sir. I apologise for being rude but please try to at least CONTAIN your anger. **

Now I'm pissed. Kusakabe….that idiot…does he think he can get away with this. Anyway, whatever…I'm done with this anyway. I nearly embarrassed myself but it was worth it. After all I got to see that herbivore smile AT ME. God…was I this simple?

**Step 2: Show You Truly Care**

**When you show that you care, your special person will understand your feelings. Give that person attention. Kyo-san…I know that you're not use to interacting with other people but it should be easy with the one you love. If you truly love that person, and it's not just some temporary infatuation then your body will probably move on its own. Eventually you will get tired of watching from a distance Kyo-san. You want to be close to that person right? **

**Note: You're probably wondering what the bread is for. Smells delicious right? Well…its melon bread. Most girls love melon bread. Take the bread and give it to that person. Kyo-san…don't throw it away. It's now or never. **

The hell with this! The herbivore is a guy for crying out loud. That idiot Kusakabe….does he expect me to do this kind of thing? Will that herbivore even accept? Well…he might…he'll probably be too scared to refuse it. Screw this! I'm not doing it.

* * *

[Outside of Tsuna's Classroom]

I thought I wasn't going to do this. So why the hell am I here, outside that damned herbivore's classroom acting like a nervous school girl confessing her love? Screw this! I'm turning back. This is a waste of my time. Why the hell do I have to listen to that Kusakabe anyway! Forget it!

_Yamamoto…lets go to the cafeteria…_

Oh god…that voice. Stay still, don't panic. I squish the melon bread to keep myself calm. Crap! Wasn't I supposed to give this to him! This is bad…he'll see me. Should I just run away? Run away? Me? Hell no! I'll just calmly stroll away…like I was just passing by.

"Hibari-san!" The herbivore was surprised to see me, beside him was the grinning idiot Yamamoto Takeshi. Oh…where was the hot blooded Italian…Gokudera Hayato? Why are the two of them alone together? I glare at Yamamoto.

"Yo! Hibari! Are you here to see Tsuna?" He says everything so casually. Ugh. It makes me want to rip his throat out. . Remember the things Kusakabe said; 1. Don't lose your temper, 2. Be nice, 3. Smile. I try to smile but my face remains stoic. Another thing….don't fake…don't ever, ever fake it. Happy thoughts Hibari, happy thoughts.

"H-Hibari-san? Why are you here?" Sawada Tsunayoshi blinks his caramel eyes at me. For the sake of all things holy! Keep it together Hibari!

"You're here to see Tsuna right Hibari?" Yamamoto Takeshi another word and I will beat the living daylights out of you.

"Y-Yamamoto! Don't say things like that…" So…he doesn't like it when I come to see him? "Hibari-san would never waste his time for me…" My eyes widen. _You don't know anything. _The herbivore fidgets with his fingers. Yamamoto Takeshi laughs and slaps him on the back. _How can you be so clueless! There's a limit to how oblivious a person can get!_

"Look here…herbivore…" I grab his wrist and yank him away from Yamamoto.

"H-Hibari-san!" Teary-eyed, he looked at me terrified. "It hurts…it hurts Hibari-san…"

"Oi Hibari! " Yamamoto intervenes but I push him away and he falls to the ground.

"Listen to me…" I tighten my grip on his wrist. The herbivore yelps in pain. Yamamoto is back on his feet. He lunges at me, this time, I kick him, again he falls to the ground, it takes him a while to orient himself.

"Herbivore…"I grind my teeth. I'm sick of this! Just love me…and get it over with.

"H-Hibari-san….." He was crying now. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he tries to contain his sobs.

Suddenly, I hear Kusakabe's voice inside my head, _Kyo-san! What are you doing! You're hurting him. Can't you see it? He's crying, he's in pain, you hurt him. That's not love._ I release my grip on the herbivore and he falls to his knees. He doesn't stop crying. _Kyo-san! Get a hold of yourself! Why did you lose your temper? He didn't do anything to you! You have completely messed up everything. _Shut up Kusakabe! Then….the regret came. Oh god! What did I do? The melon bread was still in my other hand? Is it too late to give it to him now? God… I want to beat myself up.

"H-Hibari-san…are you a-alright now?" The herbivore looks at me through tear-stained eyes.

"I-I'm sorry…." I muttered. Sawada Tsunayoshi's eyes widen. I never apologize to anyone and here I am apologizing to this herbivore. He clutches his wrist, there was a patch of violet all over it. I bend on my knees and I grab his wrist again, gently this time, he flinches at the sudden contact. "I only meant to give you this…" I put the melon break in his hand. I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you? I just don't know what came over me.

"M-Melon bread?" There was a puzzled look on that herbivore's face.

"Yeah…if you don't want it…. I don't mind if you throw it away." My facial expression softens now. I regret hurting him. I don't want to hurt him ever again.

"I want it!" He yells and he smiles as he stares at the squished melon bread. "I'll eat it Hibari-san!" I help him stand up. By now, Yamamoto has somewhat recovered and is now back to his feet.

"Okay…I'll be going then…" I was about to turn and leave but the herbivore grabs my sleeve.

" T-Thank you... Hibari-san. I really appreciate…" That smile again.

"I hurt you…" My voice was pained. "I shouldn't have…" The regret was too much to bear.

"It's okay…" My eyes widen. _Sawada Tsunayoshi. _ _I love you. _" I know…you didn't mean it.." _I love you. I love you so much. _He smiles at me again clutching the melon bread to his chest.

"Goodbye then…." I leave. I wanted to turn back. But I couldn't bring myself to. _I hurt him. _But he was okay with it. What kind of person is he? Ugh. My head hurts. Where is that damned Kusakabe? I guess…I'll have a lot of things to write in that stupid Journal tonight. And I'll have to continue reading that booklet.

"_I know…you didn't mean it…"_

I love you. When will you realize that?

* * *

Hehehe. Poor Gokudera…Yamamoto..what exactly did you do to him..

Hibari… you're making such a fuss over Melon bread….Gosh…all you had to do was hand it to him…

Lol. When Hibari was about to greet Tsuna back… that announcement came…talk about bad timing…

Tsuna? Are you alright!Don't hate Hibari okay?

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
